Hetalia's Pizzaria (2p X reader X 1p)
by molly122
Summary: also on my quotev account. I don't own you or any characters mentioned
1. Chapter 1

y/n pov

You sat in your car driving to your new job at hetalia's pizza. This job being a night guard and supposedly it was the most dangerous job ever. So anyways you had the radio on and the song playing was dark side ( Kelly Clarkson). You smiled and started singing:

Oh oh oh, there's a place that I know  
>It's not pretty there and few have ever gone<br>If I show it to you now  
>Will it make you run away?<p>

Or will you stay  
>Even if it hurts<br>Even if I try to push you out  
>Will you return?<br>And remind me who I really am  
>Please remind me who I really am<p>

Everybody's got a dark side  
>Do you love me?<br>Can you love mine?  
>Nobody's a picture perfect<br>But we're worth it  
>You know that we're worth it<br>Will you love me?  
>Even with my dark side?<p>

Like a diamond  
>From black dust<br>It's hard to know  
>What can become<br>If you give up  
>So don't give up on me<br>Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side  
>Do you love me?<br>Can you love mine?  
>Nobody's a picture perfect<br>But we're worth it  
>You know that we're worth it<br>Will you love me?  
>Even with my dark side?<p>

Don't run away  
>Don't run away<br>Just tell me that you will stay  
>Promise me you will stay<br>Don't run away  
>Don't run away<br>Just promise me you will stay  
>Promise me you will stay<p>

Will you love me? ohh

Everybody's got a dark side  
>Do you love me?<br>Can you love mine?  
>Nobody's a picture perfect<br>But we're worth it  
>You know that we're worth it<br>Will you love me?  
>Even with my dark side?<p>

Don't run away  
>Don't run away<p>

Don't run away  
>Promise you'll stay.<p>

Oh how you loved this song. Your thoughts where interrupted when you arrived seeing your boss waiting for you. "Early on your 1st day," he scowled playfully "why?" You smiled and said " I have no excuse except that I had nothing better to do." 'Y/n', you scowled yourself 'why don't you have a life?' He laughed and smiled at you. "Well then I guess you can explore until its time for you to start your shift." You silently thank him and enter the building.

A thoughtful expression crossed your face. 'if these robot guys entertain kids..' your happy thoughts where once again interrupted when you pass an locked room labelled *warning: duple ganger hanger. Please stay out*. 'never mind!' you think 'I take it back!'

Unknown random employee pov

I start walking toward the brake room (incidentally it duple ganger hanger) and see a random girl walking around the place. She wore the standard night guard uniform. And it didn't fit properly. I was silently laughing but still walked over "Hi," I say "My name is Annie what's yours?" She smiles and says "Y/n". The alarm rang off and all the kids started leaving.

"I'll see you later?" I ask. Y/n smiles and nods happily.

Y/n pov

That Annie girl was nice. you smile as you wondered around the halls looking for your office. you knew you had passed it somewhere along this corridor... There it was! You smiled and sat in your office chair. It moved. You loved these things. The phone started ringing 5 minutes later and a guys voice echoed around your room *_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?*_ 'it sounds as if bad things will happen here..' you think.

*_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to hetalia's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person.* 'WHAT!' *Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.* 'I'll be dead and roting by then'_

_*Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.* ' respect to killer robots?' *So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The dismantling of '05. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without all its limbs, you know?*_

_"WHAT!" You scream *Uh, now concerning your safety, the only _real_ risk to you as a night watchman/women here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a toy to play with though out the night.* "so I'll be seen as a toy to killer robots depressing much? do these robots have lives?' *Of course that in itself wouldn't be a problem except well there robots so it'll be uncomftorble, painful and most likely death* 'gee no wonder everyone quit!'_

_*Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._ *

You groan and pick up the device on your table and hooked it to your phone. You always had an portable charger on you so you could always play your games. You figured if you hooked everything to your phone then you would have an unlimited power source. You smiled and turned on the light. "Fuck" you muttered. Outside there stood an robot. It was obviously one from duple ganger hanger


	2. Chapter 2

A.N the descriptions in this might not be accurate

y/n pov

The robot had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. He actually looked handsome but thats not the point. He stood just beside the window staring creepily at you. 'oh come on!' you thought as he quickly moved closer. In a flurry of panic you raced over and slammed your fist into the door button. "Go away! PLEASE!" you call though the metal door.

"No!" called the voice of the robot that stood out side your door. "I have to say your prettier than the last guard." he added "and more polite." You blushed at this but then started screaming as the robot started banging on the door. "I love your voice when you scream," 'did that guy on the phone forget to mention that the robots where extra horny?' you wondered. The bot smirked and continued with "it would be better if it was my name you where screaming though!"

You groan and call "if you want me screaming then tell me your name!"

Oliver pov

'the poppet has wormed up to me already' i think smirking. "My names Oliver," i say " what's your name poppet?" I can here the sighs of the girl as she debates whether to tell me. "Y/n" the girl calls. "A pretty name for a pretty girl" i say. My fists continue to pound at the door. If only she'd let me in...

Y/n pov

You kept thinking of a strategy to distract him as you flicked though the cameras. In cam O9 (the show stage) one of the robots had moved off stage and was moving toward the main hall. In cam 11 (kids cove) a bot with brown hair and red eyes was hanging. Cam O5 (left air vent) was clear, so was O6 (right air vent) but in cam O8, (parts and services) the door was open and 3 pairs of blood red eyes where peeking out.

"At last," said the voice of Oliver " that pesky door keeping us apart is gone!" You scream and back off slowly towards a door. (A.N the door is like the equivalent of the freddy mask). You quickly open and enter the room. You sat and held your breath. 5 seconds, 4 seconds, 3 seconds "you know i call," 1 second " your time is up!"


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver crumpled to the ground with a satisfying bang. You smile as you pick up your phone that you had placed down so you could have a chance to calm down. You stepped over his body and raced out still smiling. You noticed that all the robots had moved to there original positions and that Oliver had got up and was making his way back to duple ganger hanger. He looked at you in a 'i will get you' way. "In your dreams" was your only answer. When you got to your car you started making plans. Tonight was gonna be different. you would make sure of that.

You put your radio on and the song playing was my immortal (evanescence):

I'm so tired of being here  
>Suppressed by all my childish fears<br>And if you have to leave  
>I wish that you would just leave<br>'Cause your presence still lingers here  
>And it won't leave me alone<p>

These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus:]_  
>When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears<br>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
>And I held your hand through all of these years<br>But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
>Now I'm bound by the life you left behind<br>Your face—it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
>Your voice—it chased away all the sanity in me<p>

These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus]_

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
>But though you're still with me<br>I've been alone all along

_[Chorus]_

...me, me, me.

You sigh and turn off the radio because the song made you depressed. You wondered if the robots where even robots. They looked so realistic and human like... You should have listened to your mum and got a job walking dogs or something. But you didn't and now you were stuck with psycho horny killer robots every night for a week before you could quit.

Depressing thoughts aside you decided you wanted mcdonalds for breakfast. So you got your breakfast and ate it very quickly before leaving again. When you got home you ran upstairs and put on a slow song to help you sleep:

_**soldatino**_ (Nico's lullaby)

_**close your eyes; i know what you see**_  
><em><strong>the darkness is high, and you're in ten feet deep<strong>_  
><em><strong>but we've survived more terrible monsters than sleep<strong>_  
><em><strong>and you know i will be here to tell you to breathe<strong>_

_**tu sei il mio soldatino (you're my little soldier)**_  
><em><strong>la ragione per cui vivo (the reason i live)<strong>_  
><em><strong>non ti scordar di me (don't forget me)<strong>_  
><em><strong>io veglierò su di te (i'm watching over you)<strong>_

_**stumbling lost; the last choice of all that you meet**_  
><em><strong>it's the cost of ruling those 'neath your feet<strong>_  
><em><strong>paths you've crossed, and trust you're trying to keep<strong>_  
><em><strong>you're exhausted listening for a voice that can't speak<strong>_

_**(ma nico, mio caro)**_

_**tu sei il mio soldatino (you're my little soldier)**_  
><em><strong>la ragione ho vissuto (the reason i lived)<strong>_  
><em><strong>non ti scordar di me (don't forget me)<strong>_  
><em><strong>io veglierò su di te (i'm watching over you)<strong>_

_**so you run; through shadows you roam**_  
><em><strong>seams undone by the love you thought you could own<strong>_  
><em><strong>but he's just one of many that you might call home<strong>_  
><em><strong>and maybe someday, the bitter will fade from your bones<strong>_

_**eri il mio soldatino (you were my little soldier)**_  
><em><strong>ora un principe oscuro (now, a dark prince)<strong>_  
><em><strong>ma anche per te, c'è una luce (but even for you, there is a light)<strong>_  
><em><strong>che ad un'altra vita ti conduce (that leads you to another life)<strong>_

Your eyes closed and you fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Y/n!" called your mother. "Come get something to eat before work" . You groan and grab a banana before racing upstairs grabbing your backpack. You ramaged though your stuff knowing you had to have something that would slow down the robots. A taser 'score' a torch 'bingo' and multiple other devices. "see you later!" you call racing down the front steps.

'The hunger games have begun and this time for real'. You think turning on your radio. The song playing was time of dying ( three days grace) it was an awesome song and you couldnt help but turning it up and siging along:

On the ground I lay  
>Motionless in pain<br>I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
>Did I fall asleep?<br>Is this all a dream  
>Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare<p>

I will not die (I will not die)  
>I will survive<p>

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>I feel alive, when you're beside me<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>In my time of dying<p>

On this bed I lay  
>Losing everything<br>I can see my life passing me by  
>Was it all too much<br>Or just not enough  
>Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare<p>

I will not die (I will not die)  
>I will survive<p>

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>I feel alive, when you're beside me<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>In my time of dying<p>

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>I feel alive, when you're beside me<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>In my time of dying<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>I will not die, when you're beside me<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>In my time of dying.<p>

It took around 3 minutes after the song to get to the pizzeria. You were early again. It gave you time to eat diner and inspect the robots on stage. The lead singer was the guy who left the room the night before. "there names are Alfred, Athur, Ivan, Yo ( A.N is that 1p china 'case i dont know) Felicino, Ludwig, Matthew and Kiku " said the voice of Annie who you met last night. "anyways you wanna hang later?" she asked you.

You smile and answer with "Sure". An hour later you where stationed in your office listing to phone guy *_Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Oliver and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. _* 'SHIT!' you think *_Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know...* _"yeah i know how could i not?" you grumble. You quickly flick though the cameras. Air vents : clear, parts and services: open ('shit' you think), stage room: everyone in proper places and 2 guys standing there glaring at Canada and ALfred.

*_Uh... Interestingly enough, the robot that looks like Alfred doesn't come out of the parts and services very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? _* The fact i have everything hooked to my phone and had a charger on me helped with that. *_ I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that.* _

'You just did!' you think annoyed. *_Also, check on the curtain in parts and services from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon.* _You quickly check the cameras the curtain was open and a pair of eyes where staring out. The Alfred look alike and the Matthew look alike were in the left air vent. "Go Away!" you scream pointing the taser at the left air vent. You were scared and for once speachless.


	5. Chapter 5

You fire your taser in panic. "OW!" complained one of the bots in the vent. "Yeah that's right!" You call "you mess with Y/N you get burned!" You check the time. Its 2:00. 'Damn'. You could hear them getting closer so you grabbed a match and some olive oil. The oil split and you lit your match. The fire wouldn't burn forever so you ran to the small extra room where you hid from Oliver. Once inside you locked it and sat against the door.

You flicked the camera to the curtained part of the parts and services. The robot was out! You flicked though the rest of your cameras. Most where clear. You peeked up though the gap under the door. The fire was out. 'no wonder these guys where shut down!' you think frowning. " I know your in there Doll!" called the Alfred lookalike. " Y/N isn't here right now," you call "leave a message after the beep. BEEP!"

"Come out sweety!" called the Mathew look alike. " No!" you call. 5:00. Only around an hour left. "So whats your name?" you asked trying for a flirty attitude. " I'm Allen," said the Alfred look alike "and this is James/Matt." Ask another question. " Why are you and the other duple gangers shut down?" You ask.

Allen's pov

Is she trying to by time by asking questions? Should we tell her? Who cares? "One day Luciano got mad at some kids who where teasing him so he cut off there limbs. But don't worry you'll meet him soon enough."

Y/N pov

"Cool." You say I'd love to talk some more but you've been talking for an hour and your time is up!" You smile as the robots collapse into stillness.


	6. Chapter 6

'Yay!' you think while you drive your car home 'stupid Luciano and his stupid temper. That's probably the reason all the damned robots are so pissed and horny. I would be to if I only had a bunch of bots for company'. Oh well. You turn on the radio to only find that a rock song that reminded you of rock was on. The song's name was "you've gone to far kid":

**"You're Gonna Go Far, Kid"**

Show me how to lie  
>You're getting better all the time<br>And turning all against the one  
>Is an art that's hard to teach<br>Another clever word  
>Sets off an unsuspecting herd<br>And as you step back into line  
>A mob jumps to their feet<p>

Now dance, fucker, dance  
>Man, he never had a chance<br>And no one even knew  
>It was really only you<p>

And now you steal away  
>Take him out today<br>Nice work you did  
>You're gonna go far, kid<p>

With a thousand lies  
>And a good disguise<br>Hit 'em right between the eyes  
>Hit 'em right between the eyes<br>When you walk away  
>Nothing more to say<br>See the lightning in your eyes  
>See 'em running for their lives<p>

Slowly out of line  
>And drifting closer in your sights<br>So play it out I'm wide awake  
>It's a scene about me<br>There's something in your way  
>And now someone is gonna pay<br>And if you can't get what you want  
>Well it's all because of me<p>

Now dance, fucker, dance  
>Man, I never had a chance<br>And no one even knew  
>It was really only you<p>

And now you'll lead the way  
>Show the light of day<br>Nice work you did  
>You're gonna go far, kid<br>Trust, deceived!

With a thousand lies  
>And a good disguise<br>Hit 'em right between the eyes  
>Hit 'em right between the eyes<br>When you walk away  
>Nothing more to say<br>See the lightning in your eyes  
>See 'em running for their lives<p>

Now dance, fucker, dance  
>He never had a chance<br>And no one even knew  
>It was really only you<p>

So dance, fucker, dance  
>I never had a chance<br>It was really only you

With a thousand lies  
>And a good disguise<br>Hit 'em right between the eyes  
>Hit 'em right between the eyes<br>When you walk away  
>Nothing more to say<br>See the lightning in your eyes  
>See 'em running for their lives<p>

Clever alibis  
>Lord of the flies<br>Hit 'em right between the eyes  
>Hit 'em right between the eyes<br>When you walk away  
>Nothing more to say<br>See the lightning in your eyes  
>See 'em running for their lives.<p>

You smile dryly pulling into your drive way. Something was off. You just didn't know what.

Police Officer pov

The child of the accused walked into the house. Mrs l/n had been accused with a crime that happened years ago. It was said it was her fault that the robots in Hetalia's Pizzeria went crazy and caused the dismantling of '05. How she managed to tamper with the bots is beyond anyone's guess. "Miss l/n," I began "do you know that your mother has committed a crime."

Y/N pov

you groan and answer with no. Your mother sat twitching in the corner. She had an insane look in her eyes. "But I trust that you have the right person and stuff. And judging by the look in Mum's eyes she's going crazy." Your mum crazily muttered "yes I did tamper with the robots but only because the voice said to." The policeman looked pleased and he handcoaghed your deliours mother. "Goodbye" you tiredly muttered making your way upstairs before lying down. You did your sleep time ritual (brush your teeth then put on music). The song you put on was safe and sound taylor swift:

I remember tears streaming down your face  
>When I said, "I'll never let you go"<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light  
>I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"<br>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<p>

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
>Everything's on fire<br>The war outside our door keeps raging on  
>Hold on to this lullaby<br>Even when music's gone  
>Gone<p>

Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<p>

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
>Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh<br>La La (La La)  
>La La (La La)<br>Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
>Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh<br>La La (La La)

Just close your eyes  
>You'll be alright<br>Come morning light,  
>You and I'll be safe and sound...<p>

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. _[repeat 'til fade]_


	7. Chapter 7

h2 class="story_title" style="font-size: 1.6em; margin: 15px 0px 8px; max-width: 99%; font-family: Arvo, 'Times New Roman', serif; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #eeeeee; padding-bottom: 4px; text-align: center; z-index: 10; color: #333333; background-color: #fefefe;"Chapter 7 - night 3/h2  
>div id="restxt" style="color: #333333; font-family: 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe; max-width: 100% !important;"<br>div id="rescontent" style="max-width: 100% !important; word-wrap: break-word;"  
>div id="story_text" class="story_text" style="border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 8px 8px 18px; margin-bottom: 0px; max-width: 100% !important; line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important;"<br>p style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;"Y/N povbr style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /You groan and decided to ride your bike to work that day. You felt miserable. Despite trusting the police you still felt really guilty. A single tear fell down your face before you quickly compose your self. br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /You felt as if the stench of blood was wafting from the house. You put in your ear plugs and started to ride. The song that was on was party in the style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" / /p  
>div style="max-width: 100% !important; line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; border: 0px none; margin: 0px 10px; padding: 0px; font-family: Verdana, Arial; color: #000000; text-align: center;"I hopped off the plane at L.A. style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" With a dream and my cardiganbr style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /Welcome to the land of fame excess (whoa),br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /Am I gonna fit in?br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /Jumped in the cab,br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /Here I am for the first timebr style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /Look to my right and I see the Hollywood signbr style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /This is all so crazybr style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /Everybody seems so famousbr style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sickbr style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /Too much pressure and I'm nervous,br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /That's when the taxi man turned on the radiobr style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /And a Jay-Z song was onbr style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /And a Jay-Z song was onbr style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /And a Jay-Z song was onbr style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /em style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;"[Chorus:]/embr style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /So I put my hands upbr style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /They're playing my song,br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /The butterflies fly awaybr style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /I'm noddin' my head like yeahbr style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /Movin' my hips like yeahbr style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /I got my hands up,br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /They're playin' my songbr style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /I know I'm gonna be OKbr style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /Yeah, it's a party in the USAbr style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /Yeah, it's a party in the USAbr style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /Get to the club in my taxi cabbr style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /Everybody's looking at me nowbr style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /Like, "Who's that chick that's rockin' kicks?br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /She gotta be from out of town."br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /So hard with my girls not around mebr style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /It's definitely not a Nashville partybr style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /'Cause all I see are stilettosbr style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /I guess I never got the memobr style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sickbr style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /Too much pressure and I'm nervousbr style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tunebr style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /And a Britney song was onbr style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /And a Britney song was onbr style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /And a Britney song was onbr style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /em style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;"[Chorus]/embr style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /Something stops me every time (every time)br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /The DJ plays my song and I feel alrightbr style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /em style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;"[Chorus 2x]/em/div  
>br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" I arrived shortly after the song finished. You where early... again. About 15 mins to be exact. You ordered a f/t (Favourite topping) pizza and sat watching as the janitor cleaned the floor. You smile and ask him if you could help him clean. Soon you were locked away in your office waiting for the weirdo on the phone to start rambling. br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /5 minutes later the phone started beeping. " Good night!" You mutter " I hope you don't have any bad news tonight." em style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;"Hello hello! See? I told you you wouldn't have any problems! /emProblems sure i didn't. you think closing the door making sure that no one could attack you while listening. em style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;"Did...uh... Did Viktor ever appear in the hallway? Probably not. I was just curious. Like I said, he was always my favorite. They tried to remake Viktor, ya know?/embr style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /Oh is he one of the doppelgangers ? you ask yourself. em style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;"Uh, they thought the first one was too scary, so they redesigned him to be more kid-friendly and put him in Kid's Cove. To keep the toddlers entertained, you know... But kids these days just can't keep their hands to themselves. /emof course they can't there kids You think. em style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;"The staff literally has to put Viktor back together after every shift. So eventually they stopped trying and left him as some 'take apart and put back together' attraction. Now he's just a mess of parts. I think the employees refer to him as just "The Mangle." Uh.../embr style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /Another reason that the robots are bloody murderous rapists. em style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;"Oh, hey, before I go, uh, I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you might have heard lately. You know how these local stories come and go and seldom mean anything. /emWhat stories? The only story i've heard about this place recently is Allen's one and that police guy... p style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;"em style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;"I can personally assure you that, whatever is going on out there, and however tragic it may be, has nothing to do with our establishment. It's just all rumor and speculation ... People trying to make a buck. You know... Uh, our guard during the day has reported nothing unusual. And he's on watch from opening til close. Okay, well anyway, hang in there and I'll talk to you tomorrow. /emOf course. Bloody style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /em/p  
>div  
>div  
>div 


	8. Chapter 8

h2 class="story_title" style="font-size: 1.6em; margin: 15px 0px 8px; max-width: 99%; font-family: Arvo, 'Times New Roman', serif; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #eeeeee; padding-bottom: 4px; text-align: center; z-index: 10; color: #333333; background-color: #fefefe;"Chapter 8-night 3/h2  
>div id="restxt" style="color: #333333; font-family: 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe; max-width: 100% !important;"<br>div class="image" style="max-width: 100% !important; padding: 28px 4px 4px 10px; float: right; margin: 0px !important;" /div  
>div id="rescontent" style="max-width: 100% !important; word-wrap: break-word;"<br>div id="story_text" class="story_text" style="border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 8px 8px 18px; margin-bottom: 0px; max-width: 100% !important; line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important;"  
>p style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important;"A.N I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED I HAD WRITERS BLOCK. AND I'LL BE BUSY WITH SCHOOL STARTING TOMORROW SO style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /YOUR POVbr style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /'Lets hope i make it that long' you think annoyed. You yawn and start checking cameras. Main hall was clear... So was the party rooms. You could here Oliver in the kitchen. Then you fell asleep. br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /ALFRED'S POVbr style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /My eyes fillter to the camera. The red light was on. Shit! She's either neglecting her duty, sleeping or dead... Hopefuly the second option. I hop off the stage and start toward the office in hope to wake her style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /LUDWIG POVbr style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /' Scheiße' I think as i notice the red light was on the camera. Alfred was gone. Probably to wake the guard up. " Spero che stia bene" whispers Feli. "I know." i answer that's all we could do.. style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /Y/N POVbr style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /WAKE UP DUDETTE!" Shouts a guys voice that i vaguely recognised. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" You yell back " I won't." the guy said in replie. "Oh," you say "Its you." "I was just gonna wake you," he said " did you honestly think i was gonna rape/kill you? Please don't die." then he turned and style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /4:00 'did i honestly sleep that long?' You went back to checking the cameras. Most where clear. Alfred winked at me from the stage and his 2p was insulting him with rude slang and style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /Then he made the rape signal at the camera. A robot that you hadn't seen before was in the main hall... Right out side! You grab your tazer and aim it at him before slamming the style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /'You can do this.'/p  
>div  
>div  
>div 


	9. Chapter 9

h2 class="story_title" style="font-size: 1.6em; margin: 15px 0px 8px; max-width: 99%; font-family: Arvo, 'Times New Roman', serif; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #eeeeee; padding-bottom: 4px; text-align: center; z-index: 10; color: #333333; background-color: #fefefe;"Chapter 9- night 3/h2  
>div id="restxt" style="color: #333333; font-family: 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe; max-width: 100% !important;"<br>div class="image" style="max-width: 100% !important; padding: 28px 4px 4px 10px; float: right; margin: 0px !important;" /div  
>div id="rescontent" style="max-width: 100% !important; word-wrap: break-word;"<br>div id="story_text" class="story_text" style="border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 8px 8px 18px; margin-bottom: 0px; max-width: 100% !important; line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important;"  
>p style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important;"A.N br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /I GOT SICK AT SCHOOL. I am also dissing homework for this update. I'm sorry i didn't update on the weekend but it was my nans b'day and i was making her a cake!br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /Y/N POV br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /"Let me in~a Bella!" called the robot. 'what had Allen said? "You'll see him soon."' br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /"Shit!" You scream running away to hide. "Your Luciano Vergas?!" You weren't sure but you swear you saw him smile. br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /1 hour left to hold out. You breathe heavily though your nose trying not to give away style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /Half an hour. "Yes. I. Am." the robot weases. HA! YOU CAN'T GET IN BITCH!" You yell. Your triumph was short lived because soon the doors strength was reduced enough for him to style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /"Shit!" you mutter racing towards the door that had protected you from multiple other style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /5 minutes. Luciano continued to hit the doors separating you. "You can't hurt me," you whisper despite how wrong you were. "Because i am a person. You are a robot. I am superior. You are minor!" br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /"We were once people to," hisses the hetloid "all of us. But those 1p's locked us all away. Turned us into robots." You frown at this remark. 'Don't listen to him.' " Why?" your mouth asked without permison. "To stop the war between us and to make sure no one got hurt." He style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /1 minute. " Sad." You say. You could feel him smiling. You peeked out from under the door to see a pile of clothes there. "One more p-" It turned 6 and he shut down./p  
>div  
>div  
>div 


	10. Chapter 10

h2 class="story_title" style="font-size: 1.6em; margin: 15px 0px 8px; max-width: 99%; font-family: Arvo, 'Times New Roman', serif; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #eeeeee; padding-bottom: 4px; text-align: center; z-index: 10; color: #333333; background-color: #fefefe;"Late X'mas. Special/h2  
>div id="restxt" style="color: #333333; font-family: 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe; max-width: 100% !important;"<br>div id="rescontent" style="max-width: 100% !important; word-wrap: break-word;"  
>div id="story_text" class="story_text" style="border: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 8px 8px 18px; margin-bottom: 0px; max-width: 100% !important; line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important;"<br>p style="max-width: 99%; line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important;"Hetalia pizzeria chapter9br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /Late X'mas style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /Your povbr style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /It was the night before you went on break for the Christmas holidays and you decided to gather the 1p and the 2p hetaliods. They where in the main performance room and seated in two straight style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /"Okay so merry early Christmas." You finish rambling even if you knew no one was listening to that point. You smirk and walk down the two rows giving everyone their prezzies! Some times you weren't sure if you made the right choice but you got smiles and hugs in style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em !important; font-size: 1em !important; max-width: 99%;" /Even if you didn't get anything at all this year the reactions between your friends was all you needed to feel good. Even if it was your first X'mas without your mum. "Thanks-a bella!" Cheered Feli when you gave him pasta. Even without you. You thought this is the best X'mas ever. /p  
>div  
>div  
>div 


End file.
